


She's Such A Scream

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, torture reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Morgana captures all of the knights and uses a Fomorroh to make them her sex slaves. Originally written for a prompt at kinkme_merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Such A Scream

Percival loves her.

He calls her _my lady_ , and blushes like a boy when she meets his eye. He is strong, this country boy of Arthur's, built for fighting, but his eyes shine with happiness when Morgana allows him to serve her at meals.

When she takes him to her bed, he is careful and utterly unselfish, worshipful of her body. He kisses her skin so softly, everywhere she wishes him to. His hand on her breast, his thumb just brushing the edge of her nipple, his tongue nudging pleasure upon pleasure into her body. He _adores_ her.

He wants nothing in return but to rest his head on her stomach while her breathing slows, her nails scratching through his short hair, while she thinks what a thing it is to be loved.

*

Elyan fears her.

He will not raise dark eyes that are the mirror of Gwen's high enough to reach her face. Of course, he has reason enough to fear her. That first torture, though of little physical consequence, was enough to break him, even before her Formorroh did its work.

She finds that she likes the way he flinches, the skittering fear in his eyes. He will not look at her, but he cannot look away from a knife discarded carelessly on the table, a sword in a scabbard on the bed. He cannot look away from her hands, when she presses the edge of her fingernails into his cock, a threat. He cannot look away when glowing golden magic pools in her palms and she can almost hear the hurtling of his thoughts, his questions, his fears.

It feels like flying.

*

Gwaine hates and wants her in equal measure.

His eyes spit venom every time even if he can't voice it, but he cannot stop the way he burns for her. She knows that while he curses her and damns himself, the only time he doesn't ache all over is when he's touching her.

She knows that he wants her more than he can understand, but also that every time he kneels before her throne he bristles with the indignity and injustice of it. She knows too that if a man such as him dared to pray, he would pray for dear _Arthur_ to be on that throne again.

With rough stone against her back, Gwaine tightens his grip just so much on her wrists. She can see the point when his ever-burning will to fight crashes into her magic and is held back, boiling under the surface. It pulls his handsome face into an ugly snarl even as his hips snap back and forth again.

Morgana throws her head back and laughs, breathless. The noise of anger he makes in the back of his throat is still defiant, but fraying around the edges.

* 

Leon honours her.

On his knees in front of the throne, looking at her with a direct gaze, he proclaims her his queen and swears his fidelity in front of her army. Her fallen knight of Camelot.

After she has dismissed the others, Leon is no less ardent about pledging his loyalty. It is a special kind of pleasure to see him kneeling between her legs, this man she has known so long, and to know he thinks it the highest honour.

Afterwards, when Morgana has taken her pleasure from his mouth and his strong, blunt fingers, he presses his sweaty forehead to her thigh and says, "My queen."

Morgana shivers with contentment.


End file.
